My Weary Soul
by Angelwarrior1
Summary: Kagome's heart has been through some rough times,but how will she handle it when Inuyasha repays his debt to Kikyo and decides to join her in hell?Will Inu truly choose to go to hell?Inu/Kag


This is a one-shot so don't ask for anything more on this one.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

My Weary Soul

By: Angelwarrior1

(This starts out as Kagome's point of view. When it changes you'll know.)

Why? Why? Why does it always end up this way? As hard as I try, I never reach you. You're always out of my grasp, perhaps you were never meant to be with me? Am I always to remain in the shadows, never seen or noticed. Always being out shined by everyone else.

As I watch Inuyasha slowly sink down into the depths of hell and die with Kikyo, I wonder, why did I ever meet him? Why? I've asked myself this question many times and yet I get no answer. Am I supposed to be in pain? Is this punishment for something I did wrong?

My sleeve is moist...oh...it's just my tears..Guess I was crying more than I thought.

"Inuyasha, why'd you leave me to die again?"

Are you so much happier being with Kikyo that you'd join her in death?

I can't take this anymore. I have to leave this and this time...forever.

At that point I did the only thing I could do, run. As fast as I could, because if I didn't...I would be consumed by the darkness in my soul that continued to grow like a never ending plague that threatened to devour everything in it's path.

I jumped through the well as quickly as possible. I arrived in my time, miserable and heartbroken. Without Inuyasha my life feels dark and dreary.

Walking up to a river that is hidden in the woods behind the well house, I look down at my reflection. Such a horrible reflection, I have such animosity and darkness in those eyes. Eyes of which that have seen things not meant to be seen by any eyes...ever. How did I end up this way, so weary and worn out by my travels. There's only so much pain one person can take, and over time...the mind bends and twists to accommodate to the things it's seen in it's lifetime. Without such a means, it would snap, and the person would go crazy. Is that what happened to me? Did my mind bend so much from all the things I've seen and the pain I've felt..that it snapped? I bent

over and dug around in my backpack. Where is it? It has to be around here somewhere. Ah ha! Found it. Well, if I have snapped I'll just have to fix it. I'll fix it and that reflection of mine as well.

Inuyasha's Narration

I'm finally doing it. Going to hell with Kikyo. My debt is repaid. As the earth closes up around us, something odd happens. I don't follow Kikyo into hell, I still remain. Am I still alive? No, the others would've noticed me standing here. Wait a minute, where's Kagome? She's nowhere to be seen. I have to find her. Since she's not here, she most likely went home. I don't smell her anywhere, apparently being dead still has it's perks, since I still have my demon senses. I rush toward the well as fast as I can and glide effortlessly through it to the other side.

Kagome's Narration

I held up one of my hand's over the river and quickly slashed my wrist with the pocket I carried in my backpack. Then the other. I was so numb at that point that I didn't really feel anything. I walked into the river and just let myself float on my back as I slowly bled to death. Why had I done it? I know why. Because I love Inuyasha so much that just the thought of not being able to be with him makes me die inside. Oh...if only things could've been different between Inuyasha and I, but I guess it was

never meant to be from the start, huh.

"But..I truly..loved you...Inuyasha."

Inuyasha's Narration

Where is she? I have to find her, she's badly wounded! I can smell the blood. There she is! I see her, she's...floating down the river...dead.

I glide through the air to her and float over. She slit her wrists. If I had known that this would be the result of my actions, then I never would've gone with Kikyo in the first place.

"Kagome..please don't leave me."

My tears. It hurt so much to see her this way. She was always cheerful and happy, she wasn't supposed to die. Not this way. No Kami,not like this...

"KAGOMEEE!"

Kagome's Narration

Hm? Crying? I thought I was dead. I open my eyes, only to see him...Inuyasha, floating above me. Tears rolling down his angelic face. He looks so ethereal, his beautiful silver hair flowing around his face and his skin has a soft glow of amber hue that lightens his features.

"Inuyasha?"

"Kagome!" He seems to be shocked, I don't blame him though.

"Why'd you do it?" His voice was so soft and gentle.

"I couldn't live without you"

"No Kagome, it's me who can't live, and apparently die without you." His eyes hold nothing but love for me, I see that now.

"Now come, come with me Kagome. I will forever walk in your shadow as your dark angel, and you will be my angel of light, for you and only you bring happiness into my bleak life." He holds his arms open to me.

I float into his arms and kiss him for the first time in my afterlife. We've lived together many years after that fateful day in those woods. People say the woods are haunted

by an unhappy couple that were ax-murdered by a serial killer. People also say that a night you can see lights flying around the woods. People say many things. But you know my favorite rumor? The woods are home to a young couple who died to finally be together in peace and lay their weary souls to rest.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Well, did you all enjoy it? I've been thinking of writing it for some time now, so I hope you all liked it. Please review, because I love your commentary, especially long ones!


End file.
